Spirits
by pinkabby516
Summary: This is a Voltron Fanfiction I have made. Basically as a youngster Lance McClain could see spirits, ghost, demons even and they helped him out through his life. Now as a Defender of the Universe he doesn't know how to handle all of it in space being homesick and not being listened to.
1. ONE

"Momma! Momma! Look I have a new friend!" Lance smiled while pointing at something. He was the middle child of the family. Always able to help out everyone when they were stressed or anything else. His parents smiled and laughed. "Well um Hi Amigo de mi Hijo" His mother smiled while waving. "His name is Kevin! Say hi Kevin!" Lance then giggled and looked up at his parents "Mamá Papá can I play with him upstairs in my room? Please." Lance asked with small stars in his eyes. His parents exchanged looks then looked back at him "Sure my little flower go on up." His father answered. Lance jumped up and ran upstairs yelling 'come on Kevin!'

"I really wanna tell him the truth saying that ghost aren't real. But that will break his heart," His father said while watching him run upstairs with the dog. Auggie. "Soon he's going to have to find real friends and not some random air figure that no one can see. Just think once when he gets into actual school he might get teased for seeing things no one else can!" Lance's mother rubbed her husbands back reassuring him that their baby flower will be alright.

'Lance I don't think this is okay. Your parents don't see me and I might cause a raucous.' Kevin said while walking back and forth. "But they have to see you. Your my bestest friend I've ever had!" Lance cried out. Tears were forming in his eyes. Kevin looked at him worriedly and hugged him. 'Don't worry everything will be alright. I promise' Lance sniffled and tried to hug back but failed.

'You keep on forgetting that I'm a Spirit. Mostly your guardian angel. Or what I would like to call. Your Guardian man.' Kevin said while letting go of Lance and wiggling his eyebrows. Lance laughed a little while saying "Kevin stop. I know you are bisexual but don't put it all on me' Lance picked up Auggie and petted her while smiling. He always smiled brightly like a star in the midnight sky.

Kevin always had a feeling for Lance ever since Lance was a baby. He would look after him while his brothers and sisters were gone. Or when his parents were doing work. He would always be right there to help him. But he knew that he would never be able to date this kid because well he's a spirit.

"Hey, Kevin? When will you tell me your story?" Kevin looked at him with pain in his eyes from the memories. I will tell you another time. When you are much older.' Kevin looked away from him. "Aw, pooey! I really wanna hear it!"

In middle school, Lance would always get bullied. Probably because of the glasses that he wore to school. Sometimes even for his color , freckles, hell even his long hair that he had for a bit but he decided to cut.

"You're stupid."

"You're worthless."

"Go back on the highway where most accidents happen."

"Go back where you came from trashbag."

"I hope he dies."

Lance would always cry himself to sleep at night. And sometimes if it got too much then he would get out a small blade he found and cut his arm. It was almost the last day of school and Lance still got bullied. He had enough, He got so mad so mad that he actually square up punched his bully. Kevin, on the other hand, was laughing it off with some of his other spirit friends. He got called to the principals' office. The bully's got expelled while lance got suspended for a day.

When he got home his father wanted to show him how to fight. But his mother got him first and had a conversation with him. "Hijo, You can't just fight people like that. You know can happen to you. Just like your glasses. They get crumbled up from a small little hand. Just like how flowers break from the wind." Lance looked up at her mother. "But mom they were bullying me for almost the entire year! I couldn't just sit around and not do anything!" She patted his back then let his father take him so he could learn something from him.

High school was actually better. Lance would always flirt with girls. Get their numbers. Probably even get whacked upside the head. But he would always meet new Spirits and Ghost every day. They would always have his back no matter what.

"Hold on hold on hold on. I'm going where?" Lance said worried but slight excitement. "You're going to the Garrison. It says it right here in the letter. So boy get your stuff packed your brothers might be able to help you-" His father started but Lance cut him off. "I think ill be fine packing by myself. See you guys in a bit" Lance started running up the stairs.

Lance's mother and father exchanged looks then got back to what they were doing. "Everyone I'm packing up to leave!" He yells out. Suddenly all of his friends from the spirit world come out yelling even Kevin 'What!' I grin and chuckle a little. "Yeah, turns out I'm going to the Garrison." Kevin walked up to me and put his hand on my face. 'God it feels like yesterday you were just a baby.' He laughs. I will never forget that laugh ever. "That reminds me. You still owe me that 'Story of your life' story." He rolled his eyes playfully. 'Here we go again. But I did have to tell you someday. I'll tell you while you are packing up.'

Sapphire clapped her hands. Even though she had a horrible past she still loved every single living and non-living thing. She was short but had long hair and always wore blue. Like blue dresses, skirts, shirts. Everything. But sadly she shot herself before her mother could even stop her. She doesn't like talking about it. Anyways Lance got out his luggage and started packing. He got out all of his pictures of him and all of his family some of the other ones were pictures of him and the spirits. Some were him and his dogs and others were random people he would talk to.

'Now about my so-called "Story" that you really want to hear about ever since you were a kid as well...Kind of hard to explain at the time. Once upon a time, In 2001, There was a kid named Kevin aka me. He was 12 and had a normal life literally everything. But the only difference was. His parents were rich wannabes who would literally buy anything and not care about their kids. Their names were Kaylee and Brandon Licon. All they cared about was the money nothing more.

Kevin wanted just one thing and he would be happy. He wanted his family to accept him just the way that he was. He was Bisexual. His big brother Mal and his big sister Alex accepted him just the way he was. Mal was Gay and Alex was Lesbian. Kevin always had a hard time trying to tell his parents since they were always working. One day both of Kaylee and Brandon were relaxing in the living room.

"Now's your chance!" Mal whispered to me. "Yeah, you got this!" Alex said from behind him. Kevin slowly walked downstairs and saw them on the couch. He quietly walked in front of them and cleared his throat so they could hear him better. "Mom, Dad, I have something important to say." They both looked at me but dad looked kind of pissed off. "Yes, son is there anything that you have to say that is more important than us relaxing for a few hours?" Brandon grunted. "Actually yes. It's about-" Kaylee suddenly piped up. "Money!?" Kevin looked at her with disappointment in my eyes. "No mother. Its something else. I swear that's the only thing you care about," Kevin mumbled the last part to himself. "I-I'm bisexual."

"Get out of the house," Brandon suddenly growled. "W-What?" Kevin stuttered. Brandon glared at him "Did I stutter? I said get out!" Brandon started yelling. Suddenly Mal and Alex run downstairs."He's not leaving." Alex said while hugging Kevin. Brandon scoffed a little too hard rolling his head around. Cracking his neck in the process. "If he doesn't leave by 12 am tonight you won't see him ever again." Kevin was confused but Alex and Mal got what he meant quickly. "Your kidding...right," Mal asked while looking at his father. "No, I'm not." Alex started crying into Kevin's chest. "Alex bring Kevin upstairs please." Mal started while giving Kevin a sorrowful look but his father a death glance.

Alex brought up Kevin and she got out everything he needed. "What did dad mean by 'won't ever see him again'?" Alex looked at him sadly. "He means if you are not out of the house by midnight you're going to die. As in shooting you with a gun in the head and the heart." Alex answered while wiping her eyes off. Kevin looked at her with frightening eyes. "Please, don't let him." Kevin pleaded. He ran over and hugged his sister sobbing in her shoulder. She patted his back smoothly.

when midnight struck Kevin was still asleep In his bed with Mal and Alex. Slow footsteps could be heard from the stairs on up. Alex woke up and locked the door then added a few locks before he could get up the staircase fully. Once when Alex was finished putting on all the locks she got back in the bed and woke up Mal." He's coming." She whispered as quietly as possible. He nodded and they both hugged Kevin while whispering good things in his ear while he was sleeping. "And now finally," Alex and Mal said while looking at each other. "We will always love you just the way you are. No matter what." They both had tears in their eyes and hugged Kevin tighter than before. They were about to fall back asleep until Kevin mumbled out something in his sleep. "I love you guys too." They fell back asleep before they could even hear the door bang open and gunshots.

In the morning there was nothing but a lot of bloody puddles on the bed. all from the two brothers and one sister. Every night they would haunt the house for revenge for the father shooting them. And sometimes they still try to. Even if the parents died. We would never love them for how they treated us.'

Lance looked at him with sorrow. 'That's why I waited till you were old enough. Now get your bags packed I know you want to go to the garrison.' Kevin said while smiling

**_ ~NOT EDITED~_**


	2. TWO

"Guys! Family hug!" Lance called. Suddenly the whole McClain family ran over with tears in their eyes. Marco, especially since he was just five and loved his big brother. "Be careful! Don't let the ladies get you!" Lance's older sister Veronica said.

"Nah trust me he'll be chasing after the men," Luis said."Eww. Girls!" The Twins Hayden and Kayden said at the same time. Lance laughed at them all. He felt someone tug my pants leg and when he looked down it was Marco. Lance picked him up and he said something for the first time ever.

"Stay with us, Lancey." Everyone became quiet. "Awe I'm sorry Marco but I can't. Oh god here comes the tears!" Marco wiped away his tears. "Don't cry."

"But that was your first words! How can I not!" Lance laughed a little by putting my head on his. "Marco. I will always miss you. But don't worry I will come back. Alright. And also I'll talk to you after this." He mumbled an "Okay" Lance put him down and gave everyone a hug one by one. Finally, Lance gave my mom and dad a hug. "Blue flower don't let those guardian angels get you too far. Allow them to help you not guide you the wrong way." his mother said.

But his father he just did our father-son handshake then hugged me. "I'll miss you guys both" they both laughed then my dad ruffled my hair."Come on I'll grab your bags and luggage." Dad got my bags but dropped one. "What is in that thing?" He questioned. "All those gifts that you gave me for no reason. The W.o.a.l.t. remember?" (Guess what W.o.a.l.t. stands for) My father was thinking of it then he just nodded his head.

"What's a W.o.a.l.t.?" Veronica asked. Lance chuckled a little while waving his hand.

. 'Ey that's my boy going to a new school!' Kevin said. Even though he knows the future he might as well just talk about the present. Lance got out of the house with his luggage's and bookbag while slightly chuckling. "its not a school technically I mean yeah we have to do work and all but I'll probably consider it as a college." Kevin looked at him with a 'really' look. ' Alright, but I bet you that you will meet some actual human beings.' Lance glared at him. "Yeah probably because of me being on earth." Kevin stopped walking for a little while chuckling. 'Not for long.' he started walking again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I think Hunk might be coming with us or at least going to the Garrison too." Kevin looked at him then out to the next house. ' Well, I guess that you are correct because that's him right now.' Hunk ran over with two suitcases and two book bags. "I'm Here..." Hunk practically said while catching his breath. Hunk was the man to help you whenever you were feeling down. Or Hug your feelings away. He would always cook the greatest meals and everything! Hunk put his bags into the trunk and then got in the car with a snack in his hand.

Lance, on the other hand, went back in the house to talk to his little brother Marco. He brought sapphire with him so that she could watch over him. "Hey, bud I'm back in for a little bit longer." He said while putting both of his hands in his pockets. Marco ran out from the bathroom to Lance's leg. "You wanted to talk to me about something correct?" Marco asked while looking at Lance. Lance just nodded his head and walked over to the bed. Marco followed him and jumped down on the bed. "So I wanted to tell you something that only momma and papa only know. No one else."

Marco nodded his head this time still listening. " So remember when I read that one book and then you told me that you were feeling cold all of a sudden. Well, that was because that was my friend Kevin. And no not a ghost he's a Spirit. Well, technically a Guardian Angel." Marco looked at him confused but then happily.

"Do you think I can see him too?" Lance chuckled a little while rubbing Marco's hair. "Unless you believe really hard. Maybe." Sapphire then moved in front of Marco's face."H-Hi..." he whispered. Sapphire looked at Lance with a shocked expression.' He can actually see me. He can actually see me!' She yelled while flying around in circles. "Is that a Spirit?" Marco asked kind of scared but amazed. "Yep Marco this is Sapphire, Sapphire this is Marco."

Sapphire squealed in delight. "Hi, Marco I'm your new Guardian Angel!" She got back on the ground but a little bit to low that she went to the first floor. "She will be watching over you when I'm gone so you'll have company. I hope you love the gift. Now o have to go bye!" Lance said while hugging his brother. Then he ran out of the house. But before he did that Marco slid something into Lances' pocket. Something that he will never forget.

"Yes! We're finally here!"Lance jumped out of the car like he was waving a flag. Which we all should know what kind of flag.

"Alright Lance, Hunk we'll see you both later." Lance's Father said while high fiving both of them. Hunk got out all the bags from out of the trunk. "Alright bye, dad!" Lance yelled loud enough so that his father could hear him and then drive off. "Welp. welcome to the new start of our lives Hunk!"


	3. THREE

Lance walked around the ship with his hood up and with one of the weapons that his father gave to him. It was a small Blue Shuriken. He would twirl it around in his hands sometimes catching it in his other hand. Other times he would turn it into a Kunai or anything else that would have to do with knives. The only person who knew about this was hunk since the day they entered the garrison. He sighed remembering all the days of arguing, playing around, fighting his 'rival' and a lot of other things.

Lance heard footsteps from down the hall and slid the Kunai into his jacket pocket. He put down his hoodie because of the incident that happened last week. Suddenly Kevin just had to start talking. "So what'cha doing?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." He mumbled. Lance never really liked to talk that much after everyone calling him things behind his back. Except for Hunk, Coran, And Blue.

Kevin helps out also, just like the mice. Somehow all of them can see Kevin and start playing with him whenever he's not acting up. Probably because Lance bonded with them too much? Right now He didn't care nor did he even know. He just liked the company. "Atencion everyone, Please meet me in the training room," Allura said through the speakers somewhere in the castle. Lance grumbled in annoyance not wanting to go to training. Keven chuckled a little still following him.

"Don't you need to get your Bayard?" Kevin asked while walking in front of Lance not taking his eyes off him. "I already have weapons in my pocket and my Bayard is in the other I was able to make the technology my dad used to make my weapons small and large." Lance was the last person to enter the training room.

"Lance you're late. You need to get here quicker than that." Allura spat at Lance. He just nodded still not talking. "So you're not gonna stand up for yourself?" Kevin yelled. "Shut up Kevin," Lance mumbled. Keith gave Lance a side glance. "Today we will be training rather than trying to gain more trust with each other." Allura started walking around everyone. "Is that clear?" Everyone gave out a yes except for Lance. "Is that clear Lance?" Lance just grumbled in annoyance looking away. "Anyways. Let's get started!" Allura cheered while clapping.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lance? He's not as talkative as he used to be." Hunk whispered to Pidge. She nodded her head. "You are right. And I love it. You know it sounds peaceful without him acting all foolish and stupid." Lance looked away trying not to cry. Kevin looked at him worriedly remembering what happened when Lance was in middle school. One of the hardest things he had to go through. "H-Hey it's alright..." Kevin said to Lance. Lance, on the other hand, felt like he wanted to hurt-no kill those people who were being a bitch to him.

"Alright who would like to go first?" No one said anything. "Come on at least someone has to go." Lance then raised his hand. "I'll go, princess." Allura glared at him but approved. Lance walked over to the training section. "Start training level fifteen," Lance said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Not because he didn't have any weapons in his hands but because of the level that he picked.

The gladiator came down. Eyes flashing red before blue and ran at lance. Lance got out his Shuriken and threw all three of them at it. One was at the heart another at the head and last, on you know where part. The gladiator fell then went through a hole. "End training sequence," Lance said. He got his Shurikens and left the room.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "When did he- How did he- What?!?!" Pidge screamed, scaring everyone else. "He's been practicing ever since he was in middle school. Don't any of you guys know?" Hunk said, looking at everyone. Everyone stayed quiet looking down while Hunk looked at them all shaking his head in disapproval. "We still need to do that bonding thing but I guess that will be for another time." Hunk sighed while walking out of the room.

Lance was in the main control room looking at the stars while holding his blue dagger. Suddenly Kevin said something he thought he would never hear again. ' Don't you dare try to cut yourself' Lance looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm not! Jese you act like my mom saying 'Don't eat the ice cream!' Heh.." Lance looked back out the window just thinking.

"You know Kevin. Everyone in this castle has some type of thing that there good at. Pidge is good at technology, Hunk is good at baking, Keith is good at fighting, Shiro is good at making plans, Coran is good at taking care of the castle and also Allura, Allura is great with almost everything. But for me? I think I'm the 'Sharpshooter' But no one else thinks I am. I'm just a stupid teenage boy from Cuba." Lance put his arm on the armrest and sat his head down. Kevin ruffled his hair recurring sweet words to Lance.

Somehow someone heard all of this and felt sorry for the blue paladin. But would never show it. They wondered. 'Who was Kevin?' And 'Who is Lance talking to?'


	4. FOUR

Keith paced around in his room still thinking of Lance talking to himself. Maybe it was just his mind but no. "Dammit!" Keith yelled. He never liked thinking things really hard. Especially things like this. Kevin was in the room watching him with the mice. The mice looked at Keith confused while Kevin. He just looked at him thinking that he was his actual living twin. ' He looks exactly like me. Except for the eyes and hair.' Kevin said to the mice. They squeaked in response.

Keith looked at them and calmed down then froze. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Keith mumbles while getting his blanket. I mean he is the paladin of the red lion. But everyone can get cold sometimes. Right? Kevin laughed a little because he knew it was from him. Lance was used to being cold so it didn't affect him at all. ' Let's see if he can get scared easily shall we?' The mice squeaked and ran down to the dresser.

Keith watched then run down and stand on his dresser. He tilted his head in confusion. "What are you guys planning..." They all just pointed to the mirror on the dresser. Kevin rubbed his hands together making a blue spark. 'This is going to be fun.'

Kevin opened the toothpaste from the dresser top and started writing on the mirror. ' I know your secret.' He chuckled while writing every single letter. Keith looked at it and shivered even more. Kevin then started shivering in fear. "Stop lying! I know you don't." Keith yelled. Kevin wrote down, 'You like Lance but you hide it by yelling and throwing all of your anger at him.' Keith looked down nodding his head when he shot it back up he asked Kevin what was its name. "None of your concern you will learn about it later now go to sleep boy." With that, Kevin threw the toothpaste at Keith who easily dodged.

Kevin walked through the wall out of Keith's room signing. The mice soon followed out from the door. Kevin picked them up with his powers and he asked them ' When will they know... When will Lance know? It will be very hard to comprehend in the future. So much that Lance will probably be in pain...' Plachule the skinny blue space mice somehow told me that it will all be alright. ' Your right. At least I hope' All of the Space mice looked at each other in concern. Kevin put them all back down and walked away from them.

The space mice on the other hand or what I would call it. Paws. Eh? Get it? No? Jesus why do I even try. Anyways the space mice ran down the hallway to Lance's room and jumped onto his pillow. Platt the big yellow and green mouse squeaked pointing at the pictures on the desk. It was a big picture of lance and his whole family. From his mother's side to his father's side. They took the picture on his sixteenth birthday. Chuchule the pinkish mice pointed at Lance then Kevin in the picture. She moved her tiny paws together in a friendship kind of way. Chulatt the small kid kind of mouse shook her head no. She grabbed Plachu and whispered into his ear. He nodded then they started to make a scene.

Plachu fuzzed out his hair to look exactly like Lance. Chulatt moved her hair to look exactly like Kevin but without the bun. Plachu and Chulatt both walked up to each other and acted like they were kissing. Platt put a paw thumbs up while Chuchule fake gaged at the scene. Chulatt laughed at her sister acting like a complete retard. Platt heard shuffling from the bathroom door and put the picture away. Lance walked into the room with his boxers on and a towel wrapped around his head.

His great six pack of abs were showing and Chuchule blushed a dark red that it was just like the red lion. Lance looked down at his bed seeing the mice all around and about. "What are you guys doing in here?" Plachu ran over to Lance and explained what they were doing. Lance chuckled at the thought of them acting out a small play. "Well, I wanna watch this. And maybe once when you guys are done I can feed you all?" All of them squeaked in response and kept the play going.

"So you're all saying that I should get with Keith? Aka Klance?" All of the mice shook there heads no. "Wait. Kevin?" He asked Platt nodded his head. Lance shook his head laughing quietly. "He liked me. More than just a friend...probably like a family member?" Plachu facepalmed and got on Lance's head. Chuchule shook her head no. she then grabbed Chulatt and pointed at her head. She then pushes Chulatt to Lance's lips. Lance moved his head back before Chuchule could get her sister to kiss him.

"Wait so your saying... He wants to-"


	5. FIVE

"So you're saying that he wants to kiss me? but he cant Kiss me unless he becomes human somehow." All the mice looked at each other then back at lance with a toothy grin. He was taken back by this course of events. Soon Kevin came in with a worried and confused expression.

"You alright?" Lance asked even though he could already tell what the answer was.

'No. I- I think I might have a brother...on this ship... right now."Kevin answered looking down.

"So let me get this straight. You think that Keith. Aka my 'Rival' is your brother? How is that even possible!" Lance yelled. Kevin looked at lance and explained about him being born in 2001 and his parents having a son before that. "Ohhh okay. Anything else?" Kevin shook his head no even though he would do something that he would never forget in a million years.

'Alright I'm gonna go alright and also in a few more minutes Everyone will be called to the Hanger so you can help out a planet called BiClim? Something is going on with the Glass tree and probably will need a lot of help with it.' Kevin explained Lance nodded his head but then thought of something. "Wait how do you know all of this?" Kevin laughed a little and turned away. 'I know a lot that you do not Blue flower. Now get dressed and walk to the Hangar when you are done. And make sure to put on your makeup because you don't want anyone to see your freckles correct?' Kevin said while walking through the wall. The space mice run out of the room to the hangar.

Lance sighed and proceeded to do what he was told. Once he was finished he left out the room with one of his blue daggers in his hands. He wanted to at least be good for something. "Attention everyone please meet me at the Hangar to talk about our next mission." Lance sighed while walking in. He decided to himself to be quiet unless he was spoken to by either Kevin, Coran, Hunk, the space mice, and Anyone else he just meets. Allura looked at Lance shocked. "That was fast Lance usually you're the last one here."

Lance just ignored the comment and looked at the mice playing with Kevin. He smiled at the scene. His father figure playing with Space Mice. It seemed really cute to him since that he would always love animals. Soon everyone came in and talked about the plan. All except for Lance. He would just listen to what they were saying.

"Lance, are you even listening? Pay attention!" Allura yelled. Lance fed the space mice and glared at her. The half of him wanted to yell at her but the other half wanted to cry in the corner. Kevin saw this and snapped his fingers gaining the Space mice's attention. Kevin pointed at princess Allura in a get her way. All of them ran over to her and shook their heads disapprovingly at her.

Allura got mad and looked away from them. They soon ran back to lance climbing onto his shoulders. "Thanks, guys," Lance mumbled quietly so that only they could hear them. Kevin was thinking to himself. 'Only a few more hours. Then he can see the real thing...'

"Whatcha talking about over here?" Lance said quietly. Kevin jumped away quickly before catching his breath and sighing. 'Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack.' Kevin yelled. Lance sweatdropped and laughed nervously "Alright alright but it was funny!' Pidge looked over to Lance and tsked looking away whispering to the others. Soon everyone else followed Pidges glance. "Don't worry! Don't worry I won't do it again I promise." Everyone except for Hunk looked at him weirdly.

hunk remembered how Lance could talk to Spirits and ghost from the underworld and also heaven. Hunk smiled at the memory and chuckled a little. "te amo Kevin." Lance said. 'Te amo flor Azul' Kevin answered back. Lance giggled quietly while covering his mouth. "How about we go to my room eh? You know just relax Chat it all up and everything?" Lance asked forgetting about everyone else in the room. ' I'd like that.' Kevin answered while walking out of the room first with the door opening with Lance soon after.

"What the quiznack was that!!!" Keith yelled out. Hunk laughed a little more since he already knows whats up. "It's his Guardian angel or well what they like to call themselves His Guardian Man." Everone looked shocked. Even Coran and Shiro. "And why hasn't he told us yet!" Keith yelled again. "He's Hard to crack with telling things about himself. Anyways I'm going to get ready bye!" Hunk walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the room looked confused but still worked on the plan.


	6. SIX

Lance jumped out his lion onto the surface of the planet called BiClim. He took off his helmet somehow able to breathe the air here. It was a desert terrain on this part of the planet but on the other part, it was pure white. He could see Aliens with short brown fur, long tails, and big ears. Some were flying around with the wings connected on there arms like bats. "Cool..." Lance mumbled. "Welcome to BiClim! Are you one of the paladins of Voltron?" A Girl with golden eyes and with some kind of earth clothes on asked. "Yes, I am the Blue paladin. The name's Lance." She nodded her head and smiled. "My name is Skylar. I'm one of the queen's bodyguards."

"Where are the rest of the paladins?" Skylar asked looking around. "There on their way right now. Or well should be. May you take me to see the queen?" She nodded her head and started walking. Lance followed her to a big tree. The tree was glass on the bottom to a white tree on the top with rainbow leaves. Lance looked at it with astonishment. He had never seen a tree like this before in his entire life! He made an actual smile in the last ten years.

Once when they got into the tree they walked up a few flights of stairs. Finally, they both got into the Queens room. "The Queen is a great Almarian but she acts like both of all of us Kalmarians! Meet the one and only Queen Jpoxfod!" (Jay fox Fod) Skylar opened up the doors and walked in somehow with a staff that the didn't have before. 'How did she get that staff just now?' Lance thought. "Its the magical force in this room blue paladin. Welcome to the Tree of Life." The Queen had three eyes but only one was open. It was on her forehead her eye would always change colors from Blue to Purple then Blue again.

She had big fluffy ears and a big fluffy long tail. Her hair was in a bun in the back. She had short white fur and was wearing a cloak with leggings. In her hands was a long staff that looked like it was made out of a tree with a golden orb on it.

"What is your name little blue?" Queen Jpoxfod asked. "Queen-" Lance started but the Queen placed a finger over his mouth. "You may call me Jay. Now continue" She said while moving her finger away. Lance looked at Jay smiling a little. "My name is Lance McClain. Paladin of the Blue Lion. I am here at your service." Lance looked up at Jay smiling. "Well thank you, paladin. Anyone else you would like me to meet?" Lance looked around until he saw Kevin in the corner. "Oh yeah Ant this is Kevin," he said while moving his hand in a come over motion. Kevin walked over and waved shyly.

"Hello, Kevin how are you?" Jay asked Looking directly at him. 'G- Great ma'am...' Kevin answered. "Hmm... You know I can actually fix that..." Jay said to herself. Both of Lance and Kevin Looked up at the Queen. "Fix what? They both asked. "Well I mean I can make Kevin Human and also still Spirit." Kevin looked at Jay in shock but also in excitement. "When can we start this process!?!" Kevin jumped. "Right now actually. Skylar, Dylan you both know what to do." Both of the soldiers nodded and walked out of the room with Kevin.'

Lance looked at the room not seeing all of its beauty. The walls were blue and gold. They had little drawings all over them and on the top was a flower chandelier. "May I say that this place is very nice." Jay looked at Lance and smiled. 'Why thank you. I made it from out of my mind. I can actually teach you how to do stuff like this." She then was able to move Lance with her mind into her lap. "I so wanna learn that!" Jay laughed quietly and smiled. "I can show you Blue paladin but It will cost a lot of training.

Lanc put his fist pumped the air making a silent yes. Jay opened up her future eye in horror. "Oh no..." She whispered. Lance looked at Jay with a confused look."What's wrong?" Lance tilted his head looking at Jay. He has never seen someone with three eyes crying. "It's just your paladin friends...they left you here. They even took the blue lion too! They are no friends of yours!" Jay yelled scaring Lance a little. Lance placed his hand on Jays slightly bigger hands. She closed her right eye and looked at lance with her top eye.

"It's alright. I didn't even really need anything from them. They probably didn't even care about me." Lance said while looking directly at her eye. "I will be fine. As long as i got a roof over my head, Food on the table, and some water. I will be fine." Jay looked at Lance surprised then her face softened. She has never had a visitor like this before. someone who actually don't want to be all greedy.

"You will be able to stay in the Kingdom. There should be a bedroom a few rooms downstairs. You may pick whichever fits you the most Lance." Lance nodded in approval. "Now about that little magic lessons hm?" Lance asked looking up at Jay. "Well I mean we can probably start right now." Jay looked at Lance's jacket and giggled. "Well not with your little Space Mice on you. And also we're gonna need to change you out of that outfit."


End file.
